A derrota de Neji
by Maa.Hyuuga
Summary: •Fic NejiTen para os fãs


**Declaimer:** Naruto não me pentece, ai que dor de cabeça-q

**Jão: Oi vey.  
Maa: E ai mano rsrsrs veio ouvir minha fic tosquinha de NejiTen.  
Jão: Ha num ta tosca não.  
Maa:Podes cre, ta sim.**

1,2,3 Já.

**A derrota de Neji**

* * *

TenTen: Soushouryuu no jutsu.-atacando neji-  
Neji: Hakkeshou Kaiten.-defendendo-

TenTen-recuperando o folego- Acho....que ta...bom por hoje....ne Neji?  
Neji: Uhum.-responde seco como sempre-  
TenTen: E mais uma vez o genio sai sem nenhum arranhao ne....Neji?

TenTen falava enquanto Neji nao dava bola por causa que estava prestando atençao na dona da voz e nao nas palavras que saiam de sua boca.

TenTen: Voce estava me escutando Hyuuga Neji?  
Neji: Claro-diz ele mentindo.  
TenTen: Sobre o que eu falava?-diz TenTen, ela sabia que ele nao estava prestando atenço.  
Neji: TenTen para que voce saber de mim o que voce estava falando se voce mesmo ja sabe, hein?  
TenTen: Tsc-se dando por vencida.  
TenTen: Neji?  
Neji: Hum?  
TenTen: Por que voce tao irritante?-perguntando ja nervosa.  
Neji: Quem disse que eu sou irritante.-agora ele olhava pra ela-  
TenTen: Eu estou dizendo, voce se acha o maioral, o genio, o bonzao "apesar de ser tudo isso ahhh, para TenTen voce esta no meio de uma discussao", voce acha que nunca ninguem podera te derrotar.  
Neji: E nao poderam.-se gabando-  
TenTen: Ergh, isso que me dexa nervosa viu, voce se acha muito garoto, estou cansada.-diz TenTen virando de costa para Neji emburrada feito criança-

Silencio

Neji: TenTen?  
TenTen: HU.-respondendo emburrada-  
Neji: Desculpa.

TenTen arregala os olhos

TenTen: "Como assim Hyuuga Neji se desculpando, ele deve estar com febre, nao ele tomou muito sol hoje e fico doido so pode".  
Por que esta se desculpando Neji?  
Neji: Por eu ser irritante como voce fala, desculpa achar que voce ou os outros nao podem me vencer.-dizendo tudo isso um pouco sem jeito-  
TenTen: Claro que eu te desculpo Neji, afinal todo irritande um dia vira gente boa.-dando um sorriso e indo em dire o ao Hyuuga-

TenTen chega perto de Neji e lhe dar um abraço amigavel que significa que esta desculpado (eh um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras)

TenTen:Neji......Se eu um dia ganhar de voce o que voce fara?  
Neji: Quem sabe, vou te desafiar, TenTen eu te desafio a uma batalha agora!  
TenTen: Neji, voce fico doido por que isso?  
Neji: Esta com medo TenTen?-deixando TenTen nervosa so pra ela aceita seu desafio, ela nao sabia o que ele tinha em mente.  
TenTen: Agora voce mexeu comigo Neji, claro que eu aceito o seu desafio.  
Neji: Entao ta descansa um pouco, eu nao vou deixar mole pra voce.  
TenTen: Tsc, voce que pensa Neji eu nem preciso descansar, ja estou preparada, pode vim!-desafiando Neji a atacar-  
Neji: Nao me subestime TenTen.

TenTen joga duas kunais em Neji, uma ele desvia so que a outra acerta ele por "incidente", so pra TenTen ficar preocupada.A kunai acerta na perna de Neji que faz ele cair no chao e TenTen sai correndo em direçao a Neji.

TenTen: Neji se machucou?-perguntando vendo o ferimento-  
Neji: Nao voce so me pegou desprevenido.-diz isso, mas ele dexo a kunai acertar de proprosito. (vcs vao ver jaja pq hehe)  
TenTen: Entao quer dizer...QUE EU TE DERROTEI HAHAHAHA.-comemorando-  
Neji: Acho que sim ne-diz fingindo estar erritado-  
TenTen: Neji, o que voce iria fazer mesmo se eu te vencesse?.  
Neji: Ah ....isso.

Dissendo isso Neji puxa TenTen para si a colocando em seu colo e a beijando calorosamente, Neji ficou com medo que ela se esquivasse , mas por que ela faria isso, ela estava esperando por esse beijo a tanto tempo, os dois estavam ficando quase sem ar, eles se separam.

TenTen: Por que....voce me....beijou?  
Neji: Voce perguntou o que eu faria se voce me vencesse nao eh?  
TenTen: Sim.  
Neji: Entao, isso.

E Neji beija TenTen pela segunda vez so que nesse beijo foi algo bem melhor que o outro esse veio com caricias vindas de Neji, que deixou TenTen toda arrepiada, eles estavam ficando sem ar de novo TenTen se separa e Neji da um tipo de resmungada.

Neji: _Tsc tava tao bom-_sussurro.  
TenTen: Neji.....voce deixou essa kunai te acertar neh?-perguntando com uma cara peculiar-  
Neji: Er.....bem.  
TenTen: Que bom que deixou-diz ela se abraçando em Neji e o beijando-

Neji caiu na grama onde estavam e fico por debaixo de TenTen, a mesma ficou beijando ele por um bom tempinho.

TenTen estava deitada em cima do peito de Neji, ambos observando o ceu.

TenTen: Neji, Eu te amo.  
Neji: Ah serio so voce nao me falasse nao ficaria sabendo-zombando da cara de TenTen-  
TenTen: Irritante-sussurra no ouvindo de Neji-_Que eu amo_

E ali ficaram abraçados, observando o ceu.

* * *

Maa: E ai Jão o que achou?  
Jão: ZzZ.  
Maa: JÃO ACORDA SEU MOLEQUE VC NÃO OUVIU MINHA FIC NEH?  
Jão: Calma ai vey, eu tava acordado so estava brincando com vc hahhahaha.  
Maa: _Un sei._

_Não liguem para os erros hehehe da fic rsrsrs._

Então é isso uma fic tosca de NejiTen para os fãs, bem espero que tenham gostado bjs

Mereço review?(não quebra a mão, não aleja, e faz bem ao autor)

**Jão: Dexa review sim vai se não a Maa vai ficar doente e vai parar de escrever as fics tosca-tosse-quer disser legais dela.  
Maa: EU OUVI ISSO!  
Jão: Calma so estava brincando hehe-cara de medo-**

**Jão e Maa: Tchau gente ate a proxima bjaum**


End file.
